


Safe Word

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: BDSM, Doctorcest, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flogging, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-cest, doctorbation - Freeform, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong during a painful session, and the Fifth Doctor has to use the safe word. Hurt/Comfort sweetness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as another aspect of the D/s relationship in My Socks, My Body. Emotional!Four is a precious darling and must be protected ;w;
> 
> * * *

  
_Whack!_  
  
The leather flogger strikes his back in an even, unstoppable rhythm. Tiny rubber pearls at the leather tails’ ends scrape across his back. Then they’re pulled back, and his skin is hot and flushed bright red.  
  
_Whack!_  
  
Muscles pulse and twitch. Above him, his wrists are locked in padded shackles, hands making fists so tight that his nails could puncture the palms any second now.  
  
_Whack!_  
  
Back arching, his banged-up body begs for him not to do it.  
  
_Whack!_  
  
The Fifth Doctor cries out.  
  
”My boy,” a cold, deep voice rumbles behind him. ”We had an agreement.”  
  
Steps echo in the dark room. The Doctor quivers as a hand grips his hair to turn his head just enough to look back at that wolfish grin. His Fourth self’s teeth gleam white.  
  
”Don’t you beg. Don’t you try to flee. And don't you _dare_ scream.”  
  
The submissive Doctor bites back a wail as his Dominant changes his technique. Quick and fierce, the pearls lash across his backside, down his thighs.  
  
His back steams with pain.  
  
”Please,” he mutters, without thinking.  
  
”I told you,” the Fourth snarls behind him. ”There's no escaping this.”  
  
The Fifth gulps. Something’s wrong. Something in his back, no, his shoulder…  
  
”You and your pretty body are _mine_.”  
  
Endure it, he thinks to himself. You asked him for this. It's just another little shock of bad pain, soon it will be good pain and I’ll enjoy it as usual. Just – endure –  
  
_Whack!_  
  
”Gaah-aahg!”  
  
”Fearless today, are we?” his Dominant murmurs.  
  
No, no, no, this isn’t working anymore. He can’t focus. Nothing's wrong, and yet his body won’t do as he wants?  
  
_Whack!_  
  
That’s it. The one part of him that remains cool and rational, the part that’s being taken over by panic, that part tells him that he truly _cannot take it anymore_.  
  
” _Cloister_!”  
  
The flogger rattles as it drops to the floor. Two steps, and his Dominant’s arm wraps around his torso, while his other goes to the shackles. He unhooks the cusp but – Five fears a painful drop and joints popping – catches his bruised wrists to gently, gently lower his submissive’s arms.  
  
The Doctor’s body goes limp. The pain spreads from his shoulder, searing every thought. As his stiff arms settles down and his legs give in to his weight, a slab of tears rip its way through his throat and wells out. Quick, quiet and scorching over his face.  
  
”Sschh… I’ve got you,” the low voice whispers. ”I’ve got you.”  
  
The Fourth, steady as an old oak, keeps him supported.  
  
”Doctor, can you hear me? …Tell me the safe word again.”  
  
”C-cloist… cloister…” he sobs.  
  
”Good man. Can I carry you to the bed?”  
  
He wants to nod, but it’s better, safer to let his head rest on the other’s shoulder.  
  
”Mm.”  
  
He’s not sure how, but one of the arms hugging him snakes around and down, and hoists him up, body folded in the embrace. He’s laid belly-down on cool, fluffy bed covers, with his younger self behind him. His hand barely touches the Doctor’s arm, but it…trembles?  
  
”My shoulder… hurts…”  
  
”Shall I take care of it?”  
  
A nod from the older, and Four bolts up. Then he’s crouching at the bedside drawers, pulling out wound cleansers, cooling ointments and skin-repairing organic band-aids.  
  
”You've got several small breaks in the skin and some scattered bruises,” he says, once he’s tending to the damages.  
  
”That’s what we were aiming for,” Five mutters. But they were supposed to have a cool-down period, as well. The pain shouldn't have become bad. Disappointment over the failed scene cracks open in his stomach.  
  
”What happened?”  
  
”I thought I was in the mood…”  
  
The submissive hisses at the cleaning fluids stinging, but it’s different from the scene. This, he knows, is good for him, it can’t hurt him. Every touch is gentle, not brutal, and the one touching him has dropped the threatening act for sincere sweetness. As the pain fades, so does the panic. The disappointment shrinks away, replaced by warm affection for the man on top of him.  
  
”…My mood changed,” he finishes.  
  
”Doctor…” Four’s voice… wavers? Just a little. ”Doctor, I… I’m sorry. I should have been able to tell.”  
  
”It’s okay–”  
  
” _Okay_?”  
  
It’s not a yell, it’s just an upset little exclamation, and his worry hits the older right in the hearts. It’s so, for lack of a better word, _young_.  
  
”Yes, it is. I safe-worded, you're taking care of me…” he says, softly. ”I feel better now.”  
  
”Well,” the younger insists, ”is there anything else I can do for you?”  
  
”Yes.” Turning to lie on his side, Five grunts from the effort. ”Hold me.”  
  
The younger Time Lord lies down and wraps his long arms around his future, hugging close but not tight. Snuggling against his chest, the Doctor feels large hands caressing him all over, too quick to be completely soothing.  
  
”Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
”Yes,” he sighs, and kisses his past collarbone inside his open shirt.  
  
”But you could be better?  
  
”Doctor, I promise you that I am just fine.”  
  
”And I'm sorry.”  
  
The past nudges his chin up for an unusually tender kiss. Soon enough, he’s planting kisses all over his future face and neck. One ends up as this weird suckle on Five’s nose.  
  
”Doctor, stop that.” Five tries to hide from the oncoming smooches by tucking his head under Fours. Instead, his aching shoulder gets them. ”You're so annoying.”  
  
”And sorry,” Four adds between kisses. ”Very,” _smack_ , ”very,” _smack_ , ”sorry.”  
  
He snatches up the covers from the other side of the bed, and wraps them in fluffy fabrics.  
  
”It won't ever happen again, I promise.”  
  
”But it wasn’t your fault, nor mine. It just happened.”  
  
”But as you Dominant, I should’ve been more attentive to your mood!”  
  
”Well, yes, you should be, but you listened and acted perfectly well when I gave you a hint–”  
  
”Nothing’s gonna harm you, unless you ask for it. Not when I’m around. My Fivey, my precious, mine, mine, mine…”  
  
Five rolls his eyes, and shuts him up with a kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=57054>


End file.
